


Latte

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Harry just wants to be loved.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Tuvok (Star Trek)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Latte

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s probably not a good idea to complain about the job while he’s actually on the job, but Tuvok’s busy lecturing B’Elanna, and Harry just can’t take it anymore. He’s wiping a cloth over the counter, dusting, _clearly_ trying to be a good employee. He deliberately dusts closer to the drink station where Tom’s just sort of... relaxing.

Tom sighs, “I usually like slow days, but... I admit, I’m getting bored.”

“Don’t let the manager hear you say that,” Harry mutters under his breath, careful not to use said manager’s name just in case they make his Vulcan ears twitch. Harry’s heard Vulcans have superior hearing. And superior vision. And superior just about everything, save people skills. Tom chuckles, sounding light and fun and supremely unbothered by the way the Voyager Coffee House is run. To be fair, he’s been around longer than Harry, and his position seems secured no matter how much he jokes around. Plus, he can make a mean cup of coffee.

Sure, Harry’s new, but he’s _learning_. A bit of friendly mentorship would go a long way. Tom does what he can, and he’s an awesome friend, but it’s not the same as having management’s help. He quietly admits to Tom, “I don’t think he likes me very much.”

“Who, Tuvok?” Tom asks, which has Harry bristling and double-checking that Tuvok’s still ignoring them. Fortunately, B’Elanna’s twice as loud and standing her ground about the pricing of day-olds. Tom snorts, “ _Harry_ , don’t worry about it. He doesn’t like anyone.”

Harry frowns. Maybe that’s true, but he still doesn’t appreciate it. The bell above the door rings as it opens, and everyone straightens to attention. A handsome woman walks in, shoulders squared, gait even. Her silky brown hair is currently drawn back in a ponytail that falls smoothly down her back. Her uniform is that of Starfleet Academy. She’s a regular that Harry’s fairly confidant will order plain black coffee. He moves towards the register and almost walks straight into Tuvok.

Tuvok has all but thrown himself behind the counter. He smoothly greets, “Welcome, Professor Janeway. What can I get you today?”

“I think you know,” Janeway laughs, smiling up at him. Normally, Tuvok furrows his brow and leaves when customers attempt to joke with him. And normally, Tuvok doesn’t man the till at all. 

But to Janeway, he promises, “Of course. I will make your coffee myself to the best of my ability.”

“You’re the best,” Janeway chimes. She leans down to type in her credits, and for a split second, Harry’s convinced Tuvok’s going to give her it on the house. He’s still staring at her when she moves on down the counter. 

Tuvok confidently steps between Harry and Tom, forcing them to back away as he busily begins. It’s quite clear he doesn’t require any help. Tom grunts, sounding just as stunned as Harry, “Okay, maybe he likes one person.”

Harry can feel his cheeks heating. He turns to whisper in Tom’s ear, “What does she have that I don’t?”

Tom laughs and brushes past him to the register.


End file.
